I Would
by relasidanfungsi
Summary: one more time, back to that day, just one more day back to that time.. a day6 fanfiction, bxb, pairing : jaepil/youngfeel, angst. desclaimer; the charas are not mine, they are belong to their agency. the story is mine.


**If you don't like ut plis don't read it. I beg you.**

**Prepare your heart. It's a lil bit angst..**

**Love you..**

..

..

..

Wonpil dalam balutan setelan jas putih serta dasi pita berwarna maroon berjalan di antara para tamu undangan yang tidak henti-hentinya memberinya ucapan selamat yang hanya bisa diresponnya dengan senyuman kecil. Senyumnya mengembang saat matanya bertemu dengan dua bola mata kelam yang menatapnya dari sudut ruangan—sang mempelai prianya.. tapi senyumnya memudar saat ia berbalik memalingkan wajah dari semua tamu undangan termasuk juga dari mempelai prianya..

..

..

..

"Wonpil?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Menghela nafasnya sekali, Younghyun mengambil langkah mendekat pintu ruangan yang berada di ujung lorong. Ini sudah hampir satu jam Wonpil meninggalkan acara dan para tamu undangan. Alasannya ia terlalu lelah, Younghyun memahami itu, tetapi para tamu yang akan meninggalkan pesta ingin sekali lagi mengucapkan selamat..

_Cklek.. _

Pintu terbuka, tirai-tirai tipis melambai.. deburan ombak yang bertemu karang terdengar di telanginya..

"Wonpil?"

Sekali lagi ia memanggil. Tidak ada sahutan.

Kamar pengantin mereka yang dipilih khusus oleh Wonpil memiliki pintu geser yang terbuat dari kaca serta balkon yang langsung menghadap ke arah laut Cina selatan yang membentang biru tidak berujung. Sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini, kamar ini langsung menjadi favoritnya..

"Wonpil?"

Hening.

Mengambil beberapa langkah maju, dilihatnya siluet tubuh Wonpil yang berbaring di atas kursi lipat menghadap laut. Poni halusnya yang jatuh menutupi keningnya, melambai tertiup angin.

Ia mendekat. Tersenyum karena sosok Wonpil yang sedang tertidur begitu indah, begitu damai..

"Setidaknya tidurlah di dalam.."

Wonpil tidak merespon.

Younghyun sekali lagi menghela nafasnya. Ia membungkuk di sisi Wonpil, mengguncang tubuhnya pelan.

"Wonpil, hei.. aku tidak akan memintamu kembali turun. Aku—"

Guncangan ringan pada tubuh Wonpil membuat kepalanya terkulai ke samping, bersamaan dengan itu dari hidungnya mengalir darah yang mengotori jas putih yang dikenakannya.

..

..

..

Jaehyung meletakkan telapak tangannya pada kaca jendela pesawat, pengumuman bahwa pesawat sebentar lagi akan lepas landas sedang berkumandang pada speaker di langit-langit pewasat, ia tidak peduli, sejujurnya.. matanya menatap objek di bawah sana yang semakin jelas dan semakin jelas saat pesawat semakin mendekat pada tanah..

Sudah berapa lama sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di kota tempatnya dibesarkan ini? Sudah berapa lama ia tidak menghirup udara yang sama dengannya? Menapak pada tanah yang sama dengannya? Sepuluh tahun? Lima belas tahun? Jaehyung tidak ingat. Yang dia ingat hanyalah, bahwa ia adalah seorang pecundang yang tidak bisa berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri. Lalu apa yang menjadi alasan baginya untuk kembali? Lalu.. apa? Apa alasannya?

..

Guncangan lembut pada pundaknya membangunkan Jaehyung. Dari perjalan menuju bandara rupanya ia tertidur, penerbangan empat belas jam yang ia tempuh dari Pittsburgh hingga Seoul tanpa tidur membuatnya mengantuk luar biasa dan tanpa sadar tertidur di atas mobil yang dikendarai Joyoung—kakak angkatnya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengurus barangmu, kau masuk saja dan istirahat."

Jaehyung mengangguk singkat sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya, mengabaikan Joyoung yang sjedikit kesusahan mengeluarkan barangnya dari bagasi.

Seorang lag, istrinya dari hyungnya—yang manis dan lembut menyambutnya di ambang pintu, dengan seorang gadis kecil yang berdiri malu-malu sambil memeluk kakinya.

"_Welcome!_"

"Ya, nun! Apa kabar?"

"Kau masih bisa berbahasa korea?"

"Tentu!" maju satu langkah, Jaehyung meraih wanita manis itu dalam pelukannya, memeluknya ringkas sebelum berjongkok menghadap di gadis kecil.

"Halo Chaerin-ya.." sapanya berusaha semanis mungkin.

"Tolong, jangan menggoda anak gadisku Jaehyung!" Joyoung muncul dengan koper Jaehyung di tangannya.

Jaehyung hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya Jaehyung, aku sangat menyesal dan aku minta maaf— "

"Tidak! Tidak apa, nun!" Jaehyung tersenyum, kali ini senyum yang sedikit di paksakan. Jadi seluruh keluarganya sudah mengetahuinya? Rasanya Jaehyung ingin tertawa.

"Sayang, tolong Jaehyung baru saja tiba.. dia butuh istirahat."

"A-ah! Ya!" istrinya tersenyum lega, "Ayo Chaerin, bantu Ma menyiapkan makan malam?" satu anggukan dari gadis kecil itu membawa mereka meninggalkan ambang pintu.

"Kami berniat mengangkat anak lagi untuk menemani Chaerin." Ucap Joyoung saat menyadari Jaehyung menatap lama pada anaknya.

"Ya, I-itu bagus hyung!"

Satu tepukan pada bahunya, membuat Jaehyung menatap Joyoung, "Istirahatlah! Kamarmu di atas. Aku akan memanggil saat makan malam siap."

Jaehyung mengangguk sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Joyoung.

Melalaikan perintah Joyoung untuk beristirahat, Jaehyung justru berdiri menghadap jendela menatap ke langit yang mulai berwarna jingga..

Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau tau kalau sekarang kita menghirup udara yang sama lagi? kalau sekarang kita menapak pada tanah yang sama juga bernaung di bawah langit yang sama lagi?

Aku merindukanmu.. ya itu alasanku untuk kembali kemari. Dan aku yakin akan hal itu. Apa itu cukup untukmu? Hei, Kim Wonpil, apa kau merindukanku juga?

..

..

..

Suara pendeteksi detak jantung menggema, menekan sepi yang memenuhi ruangan.

Younghyun duduk dengan menatap kosong pada garis berwarna hijau di monitor. Ia bertanya di dalam hati kepada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ini terjadi? Sosok Wonpil yang terbaring damai di atas brankar adalah alasan dari pertanyaan tetapi sekaligus tidak memberi jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Wonpil bernafas, dadanya bergerak naik turun, jantungya berdekat, monitor menjelaskan itu. tapi matanya terpejam.. menyembunyikan binar indah kedua bola mata cokelat yang selalu berhasil membiusnya.. bibirnya mengatup.. tidak ada lagi senyum cemerlang yang selalu membuat darahnya berdesir..

"Hyung!"

"Y-ya?"

"Bisa kita bicara?"

Younghyun berbalik, Dowoon berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah tenang, tetapi Younghyun tau Dowoon adalah orang kedua setelah dirinya yang paling meresa terpukul.

"Di luar, _please?_" pinta Dowoon setengah memohon.

Younghyun tidak menolak, dengan lesu ia mengikuti Dowoon berjalan keluar ruangan.

..

"Aku sudah tau jika ini akan terjadi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Penyakit itu.. sudah lama menggerogoti kepalanya. Wonpil hyung tau cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi padanya.. aku—"

"Kau mengetahuinya, tetapi tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?"

Dowoon menahan nafasnya, bukan marah yang dapat ia artikan dari perkataan Younghyun, melainkan kekecewaan juga kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Ti-tidak! Tidak seperti itu! Wonpil hyung yang memintaku merahasiakannya! Dia—tidak ingin kau terluka…"

"Lalu yang terjadi dengan sekarang ini apa? Kata apa yang pas untuk menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini?"

Dowoon menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangisnya, benar, pria di sampingnya itu benar-benar begitu kacau, berantakan, kecewa juga terluka.

"Aku selama ini selalu berusaha membuatnya bahagia!" nada suara Younghyun melembut. "selalu berada di sisinya, selalu menjaganya, aku selalu mewujudkan semua hal yang diinginkannya! Dan sekarang kau lihat? _He's lying there! In our wedding! He left me!_"

Dowoon menggeleng beberapa kali, "Wonpil hyung bahagia bersamamu hyung.. percayalah! Aku berani menjamin itu!"

"Ini adalah hadiah pernikahan paling indah dihidupku!"

Dowoon tidak bisa menahannya lagi, airmatanya tumpah. Tangannya membungkam mulutnya yang akan meloloskan isakan. "Wonpil hyung bahagia bersamamu, ia hanya tidak mau mambalaskan kebahagiaan itu dengan kesatikan untukmu."

Younghyun mendengus, dengusan yang semakin membuat Dowoon semakin bisa merasakan penderitaan pria itu.

Satu tarikan nafas Dowoon melanjutkan, "Hyung, Wonpil hyung tidak akan kembali pada kita.. dia hanya sedang menunggu.." Dowoon meletakkan sebuah buku bersampul hitam di atas pangkuan Younghyun. "Wonpil hyung.. hanya sedang menunggu seseorang yang begitu penting baginya.—" Dowoon menghindari tatapan penuh Tanya dari Younghyun, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku tidak akan memberitahumu, kau harus mengetahuinya sendiri."

Lalu dengan langkah terseret Dowoon meninggalkan Younghyun yang duduk dengan menatap nanar buku itu.

Buku yang berisi perjalanan hidup, harapan, serta mimpi seorang Kim Wonpil yang tidak seorang ia izinkan untuk menyentuhnya.

..

..

..

_Aku percaya jika hidup itu diawali dengan B yang berarti Birth, lalu diakhiri dengan D yang berarti Death.. di antara B dan D terdapat C yaitu Choice.. so life is choice.._

_mmmm.. hidup itu adalah pilihan.. let see.._

_ahh.. aku sudah mengacau dikali pertamaku menulis buku ini, mianhamnida diriku di masa depan—_

_.._

Senyum tipis muncul di bibir Younghyun sebelum melanjutkan membaca..

..

_Hidup itu adalah pilihan, dan aku memilihnya… _

..

..

..

_Wonpil berjalan mengendap sesekali menoleh kebelakang, takut jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya. Koridor sekolah sudah sepi, wajar saja pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai sejak satu jam yang lalu.. dan ia terlambat.. oke salahkan ibunya yang tidak—bukan ibunya, salahkan dirinya yang bergadang semalam bermain game. _

_Sekali lagi menoleh kebelakang, ia bersiap menaiki tangga—kelasnya berada di lantai dua. _

"_Hei!" _

_Wonpil memejamkan matanya menahan geraman, kenapa bisa ketahuan? Lalu berbalik, bersiap mengeluarkan berbagai macam alasan yang masuk di akal, tetapi—_

"_Heh?" _

"_Bisa menunjukkan ruang guru di mana?" _

_Seorang pemuda, yang kira seusia dengannya tetapi memiliki tinggi badan yang fantastis, juga wajah yang rupawan membuat Wonpil berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Siapa? Siswa baru kah?_

"_Hei? __Are you still there__?" _

_Wonpil tersadar, menatap sekali lagi pemuda di depannya sebelum mengangguk kecil. "Ya." _

"_Antar aku ke ruang guru—"_

"_Terlambat lagi Wonpil-ssi?"_

_Wonpil menepuk keningnya tanpa suara. Ia ketahuan. Sial. Benar-benar sial._

"_Kalian berdua! Ikut saya ke ruang bimbingan!" _

_Wonpil melirik pemuda di sampingnya yang merengut lucu karena tidak mengerti. Wonpil ingin memberitahu gurunya bahwa dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali.. tetapi Wonpil tau betul tabiat guru bk-nya itu, beliau tidak akan menerima alasan apapun. _

_Dihukum berlari keliling lapangan bukanlah sesuatu yang baru bagi Wonpil. Ia sudah terbiasa.. tetapi dihukum berlari keliling lapangan bersama seseorang adalah hal yang baru baginya.. pemuda itu—Wonpil lupa menanyakan namanya, tapi itu tidak penting karena ia bisa membacanya pada papan nama di seragam—ikut berlari bersamanya. Keringat bercucuran, rambut lepek, juga panas matahari tidak melunturkan pesonanya.. ups! Apa-apaan.. kau bahkan baru bertemu dengannya hari ini, Wonpil merutuki dirinya sendiri. _

"_Kalau kau berlari selambat itu aku akan lebih dulu menyelesaikan hukumanku!" _

_Wonpil terlonjak. Pemuda itu sudah ada di sampingnya mengimbangi langkah kaki Wonpil. _

_Wonpil merengut. "Kau kan bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada guru Kim!" _

_Pemuda itu mengendikkan bahunya. _

_Wonpil diam-diam melirik papan namanya, Park Jaehyung.. namanya Park Jaehyung. _

"_Hap! Kau melamun!" Jaehyung mengatupkan mulut Wonpil yang terbuka. _

_Wonpil merengut "Yak! Tidak sopan!" bentaknya._

"_Ngomong-ngomong, aku Jaehyung."_

"_Aku tau!" Wonpil menunjuk papan namanya. _

_Jaehyung menunduk mengikuti arah telunjuk Wonpil lalu mengangguk kecil sembari terkekeh. _

"_Namamu—"_

"_kau bisa membaca papan namaku."_

"—_Wonpil, __you are cute__!" _

_Wonpil melotot dan saat tersadar Jaehyung sudah berlari kencang menjauhinya, jika perkiraannya benar Wonpil akan mengamuk bahkan mengejar untuk memukulnya. Dan benar saja Wonpil meneriakinya tidak sopan sembari berlari mengejarnya. _

_Hari itu hukuman berlari keliling lapangan sama sekali tidak terasa bagi Wonpil.. _

_Hari itu juga adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jaehyung.. _

..

..

..

"maafkan aku Jaehyung. Bahan makanan sudah habis, dan Joyoung tidak mungkin meninggalkan kantor untuk mengantarku berbelanja—"

"Tidak apa. Santai saja."

Satu helaan nafas membuat Jaehyung melirik sang kakak ipar. Lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Aku tau kau tidak mau membahas ini, tapi Jaehyung apa pernikahanmu sudah tidak bisa lagi dipertahankan?"

Jaehyung mengatupkan rahangnya tiba-tiba.. benar itu adalah alasan mengapa ia berada di sini sekarang.. ia sedang melarikan diri dari kenyataan; kenyataan tentang rumah tangganya yang berada ambang kehancuran.

Dan kakak iparnya tentu saja menyadari itu, perubahan sikap Jaehyung membuatnya merasa tidak enak.

"Maaf, tidak perlu menjawabnya."

"Tidak apa.. mungkin memang benar tidak ada lagi yang bisa kami pertahankan. Jika kami memaksakan untuk bersama kami hanya akan saling menyakiti." Jaehyung berucap getir. Ia merasa seperti ada batu besar yang mengganjal tenggorokannya.

"Kau taukan, aku, Joyoung.. kami akan selalu ada untukmu! Itulah arti dari keluarga.." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Senyum yang menenangkan kalau bisa dikatakan, tapi senyum itu tidak berefek sama sekali pada Jaehyung.. karena hanya sebuah senyum penuh kepalsuan yang muncul di bibirnya sebagai balasan.

..

..

..

"_yak! Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?" _

_Setelah beberapa kali berbalik, akhirnya Wonpil berani berseru. Pasalnya pemuda bermarga Park itu sedang mengikutinya beberapa langkah di belakang, sudah sejak di halte tadi Wonpil mengetahuinya, tapi baru sekarang ia berani menegurnya._

"_Huh?" _

_Mata Wonpil memicing, "Kau penguntit ya?" _

"_Huh? Apa maksudmu?" _

_Wonpil mengabaikannya, ia lebih memilih mempercepat langkahnya, rumahnya ada di ujung jalan ini.. kalau bisa ia akan berlari saja.. pasalnya park Jaehyung itu juga mengikutinya berjalan dengan cepat. _

"_Berhenti mengikutiku! Sialan!" _

"_He-Hei! Hei!" _

_Wonpil nyaris berlari saat di belokan ia melihat sosok yg dikenalnya.._

"_Hyung!" Wonpil berlari menghambur pada hyungnya yang terkejut melihatnya._

"_Ada apa?" Tanyanya sedikit panik. _

"_Hyung! Dia menguntitku!" _

"_Siapa? Biar hyung mengha—eh?" _

"_Ah, annyeong hasseyo hyung!" _

"_Oh, Jaehyung? Kau menguntitnya?" hyungnya menunjuk Wonpil yang sedang membuka mulutnya lebar, mereka saling mengenal? Apa-apaan? "Memangnya apa bagusnya anak ini sampai kau menguntitnya?" _

"_Hyuuuuung!" Wonpil merajuk mendengarnya. _

_Mengabaikan Wonpil, ia bertanya "Kenapa kau mengikutinya?" _

_Jaehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku.. tidak tau jalan pulang hyung. Makanya saat sadar Wonpil itu adikmu, aku mengikutinya.." _

"_Ahhh.. jadi kau bersekolah di sekolah Wonpil.."_

"_Hyung mengenalnya?" Wonpil yang sedari tadi diabaikan bersuara._

"_Eoh? Dia tetangga baru kita yang baru pindah kemarin." jawabnya menatap Wonpil dan Jaehyung bergantian. _

_Pikiran Wonpil mengingat apa saja yang kemarin dilakukannya sampai ia tidak tau.._

"_Kau bermain di rumah Dowoon. Sudahlah, ayo pulang." _

..

**Kesalahpahaman yang membuatku begitu bahagia bisa mengenalmu****.**

..

Younghyun mengusap lembar kertas yang mulai usang di tangannya. Coretan tangan Wonpil yang tidak berubah sama sekali, serta setangkai bunga mawar putih yang sudah mengering yang sengaja diplester rapih agar kelopak keringnya tidak berguguran.

..

..

..

_Hujan mengguyur kota Seoul waktu itu, hujan dalam intensitas ringan. Tetapi beberapa anak keras kepala untuk tetap bermain basket di lapangan, meskipun bell pulang sudah berbunyi sedari tadi, tetapi lain halnya dengan Wonpil yang memilih termenung di depan kelasnya menatap tiap tetesan hujan. Desahan panjang terdengar dari bibirnya.. kenapa juga hujan harus turun di saat-saat seperti ini? Pikirnya. _

"_Hyung, tidak pulang?" _

_Wonpil menoleh, dan menemukan Dowoon yang sudah mengenakan jas hujan dan mengganti sepatunya degan sandal plastik. _

"_Tidak, hujan seperti ini akan membuat kepalaku sakit." Keluh Wonpil. _

"_Ya sudahlah, aku duluan saja kalau begitu.." _

_Wonpil mencibir dalam hatinya, teman macam apa Dowoon itu… _

"_Cepatlah pulang, sekolah sudah mulai sepi." _

_Wonpil hanya mengangguk menanggapi. _

_Saat suara anak-anak yang bermain basket tidak terdengar lagi, Wonpil memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Meskipun hujan masih belum berhenti.. ia berlari melewati gerbang sekolah menuju halte, di halte hanya ada satu orang yang sedang menunggu, setidaknya Wonpil bisa berteduh dari hujan sembari menunggu bus datang.. _

"_Wonpil?" _

_Eh? _

_Wonpil tersenyum canggung. Itu Jaehyung.. semenjak mereka berada di kelas dua belas, mereka jarang bertemu di sekolah, di rumah pun meski bertetangga karena kesibukan masing-masing mereka cukup jarang bertemu. _

"_Bagaimana kabarmu?" Wonpil meringis, pertanyaan macam itu? _

_Jaehyung yang terlihat sama canggungnya pun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. _

"_Ba-baik.." _

_Wonpil hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai tanggapan. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan Jaehyung.. tetangganya itu semakin tinggi dan tentu saja semakin keren.. di sekolah pun ia menjadi sangat populer, itu pula yang menjadi alasan untuk Wonpil menjaga jarak dengannya, Wonpil sadar diri, memangnya siapa dia? _

"_Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di rumah…" _

"_Mmm, aku mengambil bimbingan belajar." Jawab Wonpil singkat. _

_Lalu keduanya terdiam.. menikmati rintik hujan yang jatuh di tanah._

"_Aku suka hujan.." ucap Wonpil pelan. _

"_Huh?" _

_Wonpil menoleh pada Jaehyung yang menatapnya bingung, lalu tersenyum "Bukankah sangat damai mendengar suara rintiknya? Meskipun hujan membuat kepalaku sakit.. tapi hujan itu—"_

"_Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyukai hujan?" _

_Wonpil tersenyum lagi, "—tapi hujan itu romantis." _

_Tau-tau setangkai bunga mawar putih disodorkan di hadapan wajah Wonpil, "Huh?" Wonpil memberi Jaehyung tatapan bingung. _

"_Seseorang meletakkannya di lokerku, tadinya kubawa pulang untuk ibuku karena ia suka mawar tapi ambil saja untukmu." _

"_Ta-tapi.."_

"_Ambil saja, kau lebih pantas memegangnya."_

_Rasanya pipi Wonpil memanas, ia melirik setangkai mawar putih itu berganti menatap Jaehyung sebelum menerimanya.. _

"_Terima kasih." _

"_Welcome.._"

..

**Perasaan yang tumbuh dalam diam dan perlahan mengakar kokoh di dalam hati. Aku akan selalu menyukai hujan..dan begitu juga denganmu.**

..

..

..

_Tring.. _

Gemerincing lonceng di atas pintu café bergemerincing saat seseorang membukanya. Bersamaan dengan sapaan selamat datang dari pegawai café terdengar.

Jaehyung memasuki café dengan santai. Nuansa café yang tidak berubah sama sekali sejak terakhir ia kemari.

Ia langsung beranjak menuju kasir, berdiri di samping seseorang yang sedang menunggu pesanan..

"Maaf tuan, memesan apa?"

"Satu es krim rainbow paradise dengan toping strawberry dan bubuk mint yang banyak." Mulutnya seolah dalam mode _autopilot_ saat mengatakannya, ia mengabaikan tatapan menilai dari pegawai, juga tatapan heran seorang lagi yang sedang mengantri di sisinya..

"Rainbow paradise juga?" tanyanya terheran.

Jaehyung tersenyum simpul, sebelum mengangguk.

"Maaf tapi kau bukan seorang yang terlihat menyukai eskrim kelewat manis seperti itu." ucapnya.

Jaehyung terkekeh "Bukan aku sebenarnya, hanya untuk mengenang seseorang yang sangat menyukai es krim ini..kau?"

"Ah, aku juga mengenal seseorang yang sangat menyukai es krim ini, jadi aku ingin mencobanya."

Jaehyung mengangguk kecil, "Ah begitu, kutebak, pasti orang itu sangat manja? Ia juga kekanakan tapi itu memang sifatnya."

"_well_, kau benar. _By the way_, Kang Younghyun." Pria itu menyebut namanya sembari mengulurkan tangan.

"Park Jaehyung."

..

..

..

"_Wonpil-ahh?" _

_Jaehyung melongokkan kepalanya melewati pintu kamar Wonpil yang gelap gulita. Tapi tidak ada sahutan dari pemuda itu, undakan di kasur menandakan bahwa sang pemilik kamar sedang berbaring di sana. _

"_Ada apa sih hyung? Kukira kau ada shift malam hari ini." Suara Wonpil terdengar serak dan sengau, pertanda bahwa anak itu sedang terkena flu. _

_Semestinya malam ini Jaehyung memiliki jadwal latihan band bersama temannya, tetapi karena noona-nya meminta ia menggantikan dirinya menjaga Wonpil (Hyungnya Wonpil menitipkan Wonpil pada noona-nya, tetapi noonanya juga memiliki shift malam) dan Jaehyung berakhir bolos latihan untuk menjaga Wonpil. _

"_Wonpil?" _

"_Eung?" _

"_Aku tidak apa sendirian, aku sudah minum obat tadi—"_

"_Ini aku Jaehyung—"_

_Wonpil buru-buru menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya, Wonpil tau diri, sedang sehat saja ia terlihat biasa saja, apalagi jika sedang flu, ingus yang meler, mata yang memerah, rambut acak-acakkan. "A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya gugup. _

"_Hyung menitipkanmu padaku, sebenarnya nunaku. Tapi—"_

"_Pergilah Jae, bukankah kau ada latihan hari ini?" _

_Jaehyung mengerutkan keningnya, "Dari mana kau tau?"_

"_A-ah? Itu bukan apa-apa, pergilah." _

"_Tidak, aku akan tetap di sini." _

"_Tolonglah Jaehyung." _

"_Wonpil bagaimana kalau—"_

"_Aku tidak apa-apa." _

_Jaehyung menghela nafasnya, "Katakan apa yang kau ingin dan aku akan memberinya, asal—biarkan aku tetap di sini." _

_Wonpil terdiam. Hening lama melingkupi mereka, Wonpil masih menutupi dirinya dengan selimut, sementara Jaehyung masih berdiri dengan sedikit canggung di tempatnya yang tadi, menatap pada undakan tubuh Wonpil di atas kasur. _

"_Pil—"_

"_Aku mau es krim rainbow paradise di toko es krim di ujung jalan—"_

"_Kau bercanda?" _

_Wonpil menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, langsung duduk menghadap Jaehyung, "Apa wajahku ini terlihat sedang bercanda?" _

_Jaehyung mengulum senyumnya, setengah mati menahan tawa sebenarnya karena Wonpil terlihat begitu __cute—shit__, apa yang dia pikirkan? _

"_Bagaimana?" _

_Jaehyung menghela nafasnya; menyerah. "Baiklah, tunggu aku sepuluh menit." _

_Wonpil tersenyum lebar lalu melompat-lompat di atas kasurnya setelah sosok Jaehyung menghilang di balik pintu.._

..

..

..

Younghyun mengernyit karena rasa manis yang dihasilkan oleh es krim yang ia makan. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana Wonpil bisa menahan rasa manisnya? Dan bagaimana pula gigi anak itu tetap baik-baik saja memakan makanan manis seperti ini?

Younghyun menghela nafasnya, jika saja anak itu sadar dan berada di sisinya, pertanyaanya itu pasti akan ia jawab dengan rajukan karena terlalu meng-_kepo_-i hidup anak itu.

"Wonpil. Hei. Aku akan percaya pada keajaiban bahwa kau akan kembali sadar." Lirihnya.

Tetapi hanya detakan suara pendeteksi detak jantung yang ada di ruangan itu yang menjawabnya.

Younghyun merasa amat sangat frustasi, seseorang yang dimaksud Dowoon sekalipun tidak disebutkan namanya di dalam buku harian Wonpil.. hingga rasanya Younghyun ingin membacanya dengan cepat, tetapi ia menyadari mungkin dengan membaca dan menghayatinya dengan baik, Younghyun tidak hanya akan mengetahui siapa orang itu, tetapi ia juga bisa tau bagaimana perasaan Wonpil yang sebenarnya.

"Wonpil-ah, apa kau benar-benar menyukai orang itu? Apa kau masih menunggunya datang padamu?" Younghyun berucap lirih.

Ia menahan isakannya. Bukan menangisi keadaan Wonpil, melainkan menangisi perasaan sendirinya. Dan hatinya—

"Wonpil-ah…jika orang itu datang padamu..akankah kau kembali bersamaku?"

Bersamaan dengan itu airmata Wonpil lolos dari matanya yang tertutup.

Wonpil mendengar semuanya.

..

..

..

**Who said love is sweet?**

..

..

..

"_Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang flu bisa sembuh karena memakan es krim?" Jaehyung bertanya sembari bersedekap. Heran pada tingkah laku Wonpil yang aneh, tetapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika anak itu begitu cute saat memakan es krimnya. _

"_Itu adalah __life hack__, kau tau tidak?" jawab Wonpil asal. "jika kau flu makanlah es krim, jika gigimu sakit makanlah cokelat." _

_Jaehyung memutar matanya jengah. Dasar. _

"_Jadi kau benar-benar sudah baikan sekarang?" _

"_Eung. Kau boleh pergi." _

_Tapi bukannya pergi Jaehyung justru mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur Wonpil. _

"_Kau sadar tidak, rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama?"_

"_Tidak." _

"_Ya sudah."_

_Jaehyung terdiam, tapi Wonpil tidak. _

"_Ttu salahmu karena kau menjadi populer. _

"_Wow? Kau menyalahkanku?" _

"_Tentu, memangnya siapa lagi?" _

"_Baiklah, baiklah! Aku yang salah karena menjadi terlalu keren." _

_Wonpil memasang wajah ingin muntah. _

"_Lalu kau ingin melakukan apa?" _

"_Main game—"_

_Lalu listrik padam. Kamar Wonpil, rumah Wonpil, rumah Jaehyung, serta semua rumah di sisi kiri dan kanannya. _

"_Shit__! Ada ide lain?" _

"_Naik ke atap?" _

..

..

..

**I remember when we caught a shooting star upon the roof at dawn.****.**

..

..

..

"Paman Jaehyung? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sssttt…"

Jaehyung meletakkan jarinya di mulut. Ia baru saja akan memanjat atap tetapi Chaerin mendapatinya dan bertanya dengan wajah polos yang imut.

"Paman ingin melihat bintang."

Wajah anak itu berbinar mendengarnya, "Benarkah? Bisa aku ikut juga?"

"Eung. Tunggu sebentar." Jaehyung turun kembali, mengangkat Chaerin ke pundaknya sebelum kembali memanjat.

"Waahhh…" Chaerin terpesona ketika mereka sampai di atap dan menatap langit.

"Akan lebih bagus lagi jika seluruh lampu di matikan."

"Benarkah paman?"

"Eung." Jaehyung mengangguk singkat.

"Sayang sekali ya paman."

"Tapi, coba lihat ke sana—" Jaehyung menunjuk pada sekumpulan bintang di langit. "Berbentuk seperti apa bintang itu?"

"Umm.." Chaerin memiringkan kepalanya mencoba untuk mengingat.." Tidak tau."

"Salib, orang menyebutnya sebagai bintang salib selatan. Di jaman dulu orang-orang menggunakannya sebagai pentunjuk untuk mengarungi lautan.."

"Seperti Moana?"

Jaehyung tidak mengenal siapa itu Moana, tetapi ia tetap saja mengangguk.

"Kenapa paman tiba-tiba ingin melihat bintang?"

Jaehyung terdiam tidak menjawab. Bukan karena ia tidak memiliki alasan, tetapi karena alasan di balik itu terlalu menyakitkan untuknya.

Ia teringat malam di mana ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Wonpil. Malam yang dipenuhi bintang.

..

..

..

**I see our end.**

..

..

..

_Malam itu seharusnya mereka menghadiri __prom night__ sekolah, tetapi Jaehyung dan Wonpil justru menghabiskan malam perpisahan sekolah mereka di atap. Menatapi bintang yang anehnya terlihat bersinar tidak seperti biasa. _

"_Wonpil?" _

"_Mhmm?" _

_Jarak mereka begitu dekat malam itu, tidak seperti biasa. Pundak Jaehyung menyentuh milik Wonpil yang duduk di sisinya. Wonpil bahkan bisa menghirup aroma __vanilla mint__ dari tubuh Jaehyung. _

"_Aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku di Pittsburgh." Ujar Jaehyung dengan satu helaan nafas. _

"_Hah?" Wonpil yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba merasa kosong. _

"_Well__, aku mendapatkan beasiswa di sana, sayang jika aku menyia-nyiakannya."_

"_Ta-tapi—_bagaimana denganku_?__" _

"_Kenapa?" _

"_Ti-tidak, selamat Jae." Wonpil tersenyum, tetapi jika diperhatikan senyum itu sarat akan kepedihan. Tapi untung saja Jaehyung tidak menyadari itu. _

"_Terima kasih, bagaimana denganmu?" _

_Wonpil menggeleng kecil, "tidak tau. Tapi mungkin aku akan ikut tes masuk universitas?" _

"_Kau ingin apa?" _

"_Hmm? Musik sedikit menarik minatku—"_

"_Bukan itu, tapi hadiah perpisahan?" _

_Entah mengapa mengatakan itu hatinya Jaehyung berdenyut sakit. Kenapa? _

"_Jaehyung?" _

"_Hmmm?" _

"_Cium aku." Wonpil berucap pelan, tapi tetap saja Jaehyung bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas membuat mata Jaehyung melotot kaget dibuatnya. _

"_Beri aku ciuman perpisahan." _

_Jaehyung awalnya ragu, tetapi melihat kesungguhan di mata Wonpil— akhirnya membuatnya menunduk mempertemukan bibir mereka, hanya sebuah sapuan lembut di permukaan bibir Wonpil. _

_Tetapi ketika matanya menatap mata Wonpil yang seolah memintanya untuk melakukannya lagi, Jaehyung kembali menunduk menyatukan bibir mereka, kali ini dengan pagutan yang sedikit dalam dan kasar. _

"_Sampai jumpa lagi Wonpil..Tunggu aku." adalah yang Jaehyung ucapkan setelah menarik dirinya. _

..

..

..

Younghyun teringat pada perkataan Wonpil ketika pertama kali ia menciumnya 'itu bukan yang pertama baginya'

Jadi orang itu adalah yang pertama bagimu Wonpil, Tanya Younghyun dalam hati.

Setelah menarik nafas untuk meminimalisirkan rasa cemburu di hatinya Younghyun kembali focus pada buku harian di tangannya. Tapi ia mengernyitkan keningnya karena hanya lembaran kosong yang ia dapatkan seterusnya setelah tulisan mengenai perpisahan Wonpil dengan orang itu.

Tapi Younghyun tetap membalik halaman, hingga ia berhenti pada halaman di mana sebuah kartu undangan tertempel di atasnya.

'**The Wedding'**

**-Park Jaehyung and Wendy Son-**

Younghyun memperhatikan tanggal di undangan, undangan itu bertanggal lima tahun yang lalu..saat Wonpil mulai membuka hatinya untuk Younghyun..

..

..

..

**They say the time flies but you keep breaking its wings.**

..

..

..

"Paman akan membelikanmu kue, mau ikut masuk atau tetap di mobil?"Jaehyung bertanya pada Chaerin yang duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Aku ikut saja paman."

"Oke."

Hari ini Jaehyung menawarkan diri untuk menjemput Chaerin di sekolah, dan pada saat diperjalanan pulang mereka singgah di sebuah toko kue tidak jauh dari rumah.

Dengan menggenggam tangan kecil Chaerin, mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki toko.

Toko itu tidak begitu ramai, tetapi toko itu jelas menarik karena konsep serta kue-kue cantik yang tertata rapi di dalam etalase.

"Chaerin suka yang mana?"

"yang mana saja paman."

"Baiklah.."

Jaehyung membantu Chaerin memilih beberapa potong kue, sementara penjaga kasir melayaninya dengan sabar.

Saat sibuk memilih, pintu yang bertuliskan 'staff only' terbuka dan memunculkan seseorang yang cukup familiar bagi Jaehyung—

"Dowoon?"

Lelaki yang lebih pendek itu membelalakkan matanya. Jelas terkejut melihat Jaehyung. Itu reaksi yang wajar karena mereka sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu—

"Yoon Dowoon kan? Apa kabar?"

"I-iya.. dan kau—" Dowoon menelan ludahnya, "Park Jaehyung?"

"Ya, kau masih mengingatku. Ngomong-ngomong, kau bekerja di sini?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku pemiliknya—" Dowoon terdiam saat melihat seorang anak menarik ujung baju Jaehyung.

"Hmm? Sudah?"

"Iya."

"Siapa dia? Anakmu?" Tanya Dowoon.

Jaehyung terdiam cukup lama sebelum mengangguk, hal yang membuatnya menyesal, kenapa ia berbohong?

"O-oh..kau ingin aku aku membungkusnya?"

"Ya, tolong.."

Jaehyung melewatkan tangan Dowoon yang bergetar saat membungkus kue-kue pilihannya.

"Oh dan Dowoon? Bisa aku menyimpan nomor ponselmu?"

"Y-ya..tentu!"

..

..

..

"aku bertemu Jaehyung."

"A-apa? Lalu kau memberitahukan perihal Wonpil?"

Dowoon menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Dia berhak tau—" Sungjin mencengkram pundak Dowoon kasar.

"Ya dia memang berhak tau! Tapi hyung, dia memiliki seorang anak—"

Mata Sungjin semakin melotot. "A-anak?"

"Dia sudah menikah, oke! Dan aku tidak mau—"

"Kehilangan Wonpil? Kau egois! Apa kau akan terus membuat Wonpil menunggu? Dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu kau harus bisa mengikhlaskannya Dowoon. Dan Jaehyung, dia juga berhak untuk tau."

Dowoon terdiam. Sungjin memang benar. Tetapi jujur saja ia belum bisa untuk kehilangan Wonpil..ditambah Younghyun; pria itu pasti akan lebih hancur lagi. tapi bagaimana dengan Wonpil? Apa dia tega membiarkan sahabatnya itu terus terbaring menunggu seperti itu?

"Kau harus melakukannya."

..

..

..

Sebuah pesan dari Dowoon membuat Jaehyung mengernyitkan keningnya; Dowoon memintanya untuk bertemu dan memberinya sebuah alamat, tetapi alamat itu membuat Jaehyung heran, sebuah rumah sakit?

Tidak mau membuang waktunya lagi Jaehyung mengganti pakaian dan meninggalkan kamarnya, tetapi sesampainya di ruang tamu langkahnya terhenti..di sana di sofa ruang tamu Joyoung sedang berbicara dengan seseorang—

"Wendy?" panggilnya heran.

"Hei." Wanita itu tersenyum dan menghampirinya. "Maaf tidak mengabarimu terlebih dulu, tapi kukira itu akan baik jika aku mengunjungimu—"

"Tunggu sebentar." Jaehyung mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berdering

Nama Dowoon terpampang pada layar.

"Ya?"

"…"

"Hmm.."

"…"

"Oke."

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf, tapi—" Jaehyung melirik Joyoung yang melotot padanya. "aku harus pergi. Ini penting—"

"Apa itu lebih penting dari istrimu Park Jaehyung?" Tanya Joyoung sarkastik.

Jaehyung menggeram, hendak mengoreksi jika _Wendy is soon to be his ex-wife. _

"Tidak apa, mau ke mana? Boleh aku ikut?" pinta Wendy lembut.

Jaehyung hendak menggeleng, tetapi Joyoung kembali melotot padanya.

"Baiklah.." seru Jaehyung pasrah.

Ia berkendara sedikit gelisah, bukan hanya dirinya tetapi Wendy yang duduk di sisinya pun merasakan itu. tangannya berkeringat, perasaannya sedikit—perasaan yang sulit ia artikan, ia gelisah, gugup dan hampa? Seolah akan terjadi sesuatu yang belum siap untuk ia terima.

"Siapa yang sakit?" Tanya Wendy saat mobil yang mereka tumpangin berbelok memasuki kawasan rumah sakit.

"Aku juga tidak tau." Jawab Jaehyung sedikit acuh.

Dowoon menunggunya di lobi dengan gelisah, pria itu mengabaikan Wendy yang mengajaknya berkenalan. Ia hanya berbicara seperlunya dan meminta Jaehyung untuk mengikutinya.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang sakit?"

"Nanti juga kau akan tau."

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan dan anehnya hari itu lorong rumah sakit terasa begitu sepi dan lengang, tetapi mungkin itu memang hanya perasaannya saja.

Dowoon berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya, langkahnya terlihat berat. Sementara Wendy berjalan di sisinya dalam diam.

Saat Dowoon berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, perasaan itu menghantamnya lagi..perasaan hampa yang sulit untuk ia artikan—

Saat pintu terbuka suara pendeteksi dekat jantung menyambutnya, tidak ada orang di dalam sana..kecuali seorang yang terbaring dengan kabel dan selang infuse pada tubuhnya di atas brankar.

Jaehyung terdiam di depan pintu, sementara Dowoon sudah berdiri di sisi brankar, tubuhnya berguncang kecil menandakan ia sedang terisak. Lalu Dowoon berbalik padanya, memintanya mendekat.. dengan ragu Jaehyung berjalan mendekat.

Rasa sesak itu menghantam dadanya saat menyadari siapa orang yang terbaring di sana. Perasaan hampa itu kembali mengisi rongga dadanya, keinginan untuk tidak percaya berlomba-lomba mengisi hatinya, bahkan jika ia bisa ia mau otaknya berhenti untuk berfungsi, agar ia tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat di sana.

Kim Wonpil terbaring di sana. Matanya terpejam erat. Wajahnya terlihat damai. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali dari dirinya. Ia masih terlihat seperti yang dulu. Masih seorang Kim Wonpil yang membuatnya jatuh cinta—meskipun ia tidak mengatakannya dengan gamblang.

"Dokter bilang dia sudah tidak mempunyai kesempatan lagi..hidupnya hanya ditopang oleh alat-alat itu."

"Ke-kenapa?" suara Jaehyung bergetar. Seluruh indranya terasa mati, tetapi ia memaksa dirinya untuk tetap sadar, untuk tetap mengangumi wajah Wonpil yang terlelap.

"Penyakit itu menggerogotinya dari dalam Jaehyung..dan dia—dia bertahan untuk menunggumu. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun dia masih menunggumu."

Mendengarnya membuat keseimbangan Jaehyung hilang, ia jatuh berlutut di lantai..airmatanya jatuh luruh, ia menggumamkan nama Wonpil berkali-kali. Tetapi apa itu masih berarti?

Tiba-tiba pintu di depan mereka terbuka dengan kasar, Younghyun masuk dengan kemarahan yang tergambar jelas di matanya..ia menghampiri Jaehyung menarik kerah bajunya dengan kasar lalu memukulnya tepat di wajah, satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

Jaehyung tidak melawan, ia terdiam, membiarkan Younghyun memukulnya. Ketika ia kembali ambruk, Younghyun menendangnya. Dan ia juga masih membiarkan Younghyun melakukannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau kembali brengsek? Kenapa kau datang lagi untuk menemuinya? Kenapa?"

Jaehyung tidak menjawab, ia meringkuk di lantai memegangi perutnya, rasa asin darah dan airmata bersatu di mulutnya. Pun saat ia mendengar isakan Wendy, ia tetap tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Wonpil! Wonpil adalah orang nomor satu yang tersakiti di sini! Dan apa kau tau? Aku adalah orang yang kedua. Semua itu hanya karena egomu! Kau puas sekarang? Kau puas Park Jaehyung!" Younghyun berteriak marah. Lelaki itu terlihat begitu kacau, begitu hancur dan terluka.

"Aku bersamanya, tetapi ia menunggumu! Aku memilikinya, tetapi hatinya milikmu. Kau kira bagaiamana perasaanku Jaehyung-ssi?"

Dengan menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya Jaehyung berdiri menghadap Younghyun, "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Saat itu aku masih terlalu muda. Aku masih terlalu egois untuk memikirkan hal selain diriku. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya..aku mencintainya, mencintainya sampai ke tulang-tulangku—"

_Tiiiiiitttttt…_

Tiba-tiba pendeteksi detang jantung memekik nyaring..pertanda bahwa jantung itu berhenti berdetak—

"Wonpil, tidak! Tidak. Tidak."

Younghyun terpaku di tempatnya, tidak sanggup mencerna apa yang terjadi. Sementara Dowoon, ia berlari keluar ruangan memanggil dokter.

Hanya Jaehyung yang mendekat, menggenggam tangannya sambil memanggil nama Wonpil beberapa kali

..

..

..

**Aku—terakhir saja di hidupku ingin mendengarnya bahwa ia mencintaiku..**

..

..

..

Dokter melakukan semua yang mereka bisa..tapi mereka bukanlah penentu dari segalanya.

Siang itu Wonpil kehilangan detak jantungnya, detak jantung yang menjadi penanda bahwa Wonpil masih bersama mereka, tetapi kini Wonpil sudah tiada, ia tidak lagi bersama mereka.

Younghyun jatuh berlutut di lantai, menutup wajahnya, meredam isakannya…tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya…tangisannya lolos ia terisak dengan nyaring.

Dan Jaehyung ia masih berdiri di sana. Menatap nanar pada Wonpil yang memejamkan matanya. Rasa sakit dan menyesal di hatinya membuatnya tidak sanggup meneteskan air mata, rasa sakit itu mengalahkan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Dunia terasa runtuh di sekelilingnya dan hanya meninggalkan dirinya di dalam kehampaan yang tidak berujung.

"Terima kasih untukmu—"

Dowoon menatap heran wanita yang berdiri di sisinya.

Melihat suaminya yang seolah kehilangan dirinya sendiri membuat airmata lolos di matanya, "Kupikir dengan datang kemari aku bisa memperbaiki pernikahanku dengan Jaehyung..tetapi sepertinya itu tidak berguna lagi. terima kasih." Ujarnya sarkastik.

..

..

..

Hari itu gerimis.

Orang-orang berkumpul di pemakaman dengan pakaian serba hitam serta payung hitam yang semakin menambah suram suasan.

Jaehyung mendongak menatap langit yang seolah ikut sedih karena kepergian Wonpil. Keluarga, teman dan beberapa orang yang tidak familiar berkumpul untuk menghadiri pemakamannya. Isak tangis, wajah muram, suasa haru, mendadak Jaehyung membenci itu semuanya. Rasanya ia ingin berlari, berlari menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang itu. ia ingin sendiri, menikmati rasa sakit ini sendiri..ia tidak mau membaginya dengan orang lain

Dan Jaehyung berlari.. berlari menjauhi orang-orang.. berlari meninggalkan area pemakaman. Ia mendongak menatap langit yang mendung.. di sana ia melihat Wonpil tersenyum padanya, memanggil namanya dengan lembut.

"Wonpil—Wonpil!" Jaehyung memanggil namanya frustasi, berusaha menggapainya dengan tangan. Dan saat ia berhasil menjangkaunya…Wonpil tersenyum cantik.

"Wonpil, aku mencintaimu..aku ingin bersamamu..Wonpil.." mohon Jaehyung.

Wonpil hanya tersenyum.

"Wonpil, kumohon.."

Wonpil berjinjit, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jaehyung, "kita akan bersama—"

Jaehyung tersenyum lebar karenanya..

_Ckiiiitttt. Bruugh. Braaakkk.. _

Orang-orang menjerit histeris melihat seseorang tertabrak dan terlempar menghantam tiang lampu.

"Apa kita sudah bersama Wonpil?"

"Ya..kita sudah bersama Jaehyung.."

"Selamanya?"

"Selamanya.."

Jaehyung memegang kuat tangan Wonpil, enggan melepasnya.

..

..

..

Younghyun menatap nanar bingkai-bingkai foto kenangannya bersama Wonpil. Ia hancur tentu saja. Pada akhirnya orang lain tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak hati—

Ia menyentuh buku harian Wonpil di atas pangkuannya. Ia berniat membakar buku itu agar kenangan di dalamnya hilang bersama asap. Sekali lagi ia membalik halaman dan terkejut menemukan tulisan Wonpil tepat di halaman belakang;

Dear Kang Younghyun..

Rasanya aku ingin membuang semua kepedihan dan menulis ini untukmu..

Tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan selain maaf dan terima kasih..

Maaf untuk tidak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya padamu, maaf untuk tidak memberikan hatiku untukmu, maaf untuk meninggalkanmu.

Tapi aku tau kau adalah orang yang luar biasa kuat menghadapi hal seperti ini.

Dan terima kasih untuk selalu ada untukku. Terima kasih untuk semua hal yang kau lakukan untukku. Terima kasih karena mau bersabar untukku.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan aku mencintaimu karena cinta ini sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi izinkan aku mengatakan aku menyayangimu Younghyun, belahan jiwaku.

Sampai jumpa lagi..

Aku selalu berharap untuk kembali bertemu denganmu di kehidupan selanjutnya .

Salam sayang, Wonpil..

..

..

..

**That is it! Silahkan tabokin sy. Wkwkwkwkkwkw..**

**Kaboooorrrr**


End file.
